


Enough

by Zokmies



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokmies/pseuds/Zokmies
Summary: The Zombies have had enough of crazy Dave's constant shit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The Zombies have had enough of crazy Dave's constant shit.

It was a normal day in suburbia. The flowers were blooming the bees buzzing. But best of all the zombie weren't trying to attack today. But if they did they would quickly get defeated. The plants were just enjoying they're day until... 3 browncoats were on the attack!

"Brains!" Said a browncoat.

The peashoothers quickly disposed of the browncoats. But not will casualties. A peashooter had been eaten.

(Meanwhile back at Zomboss HQ) 

"Those stupid plants they get on my nerves. How the FUCK do you even grow those plants? It's beyond me. And don't get me started on that Crazy Dave! He's retarded! And all you guys says is brains. Actually that's a good idea.... " Spouted Dr. Zomboss.

The conehead he was talking to didn't know what was a good idea. But any idea from Dr. Zomboss is a good idea. The conehead was named Jim. Jim the conehead. As far as his concerns he didn't care about his name though. All he wanted was some brains. So he made an excellent plan to get them. He bought some useful combat armor. But to top that off he had also got medieval armor. From they're supplier in the dark ages. He was ready. But he had a though... What about backup? Well he just round some Browncoats and give them buckets. He was smarter than most zombies. So if wouldn't be a problem. But he needs to be sneaky. He needs a bungee zombie or a digger zombie. He could just go through a window. And if all else fails. He will just hitch a ride on a gargantuar for escape. It was perfect.


End file.
